


Building A Friendship

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Backstory, Ben Solo builds BB-8, Devoted Ben Solo, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben builds BB-8 for Poe while Poe’s at the Academy.
Relationships: BB-8 & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Building A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Neon
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe’s lonely at the Academy. Ben knows that. Poe doesn’t go into detail, but it’s clear that he’s struggling to fit in, especially considering his past. Ben wishes he could shout at everyone who’s treating Poe badly, because don’t they understand? That Poe’s a good person, that the reason he got wrapped up in this was selling medical supplies?  
  
Of course, people don’t care. They just want to lord it over everyone else how much better they are, how they were never tricked about something at sixteen, or had a fight with their parents, or anything like that. They didn’t have empathy. They probably had the empathy and self-awareness of a gnat.   
  
Ben only wishes that Poe had a friend.   
  
What if he built one?   
  
***  
  
It takes sketching out and planning, of course, but Ben finally finishes his BB unit for Poe. The unit is a truly beautiful droid, orange and white, one of a kind. Of course, BB units can have different colors and patterns, but as much as Ben would be okay with it, a black BB unit probably wouldn’t be Poe’s favorite.   
  
The droid beeps inquisitively. Ben beams. It took a lot of testing, but now...  
  
“I’ll cal you BB-8,” he says.   
  
The droid beeps in joy.   
  
“Yeah. You’re not technically my droid. You’re Poe’s droid. And you’re going to love him. He’s a wonderful man. Funny, charming, compassionate. He tries to do the right thing even though others denigrate him. He doesn’t expect praise. He doesn’t expect thanks...”  
  
And it’s talking about Poe that Ben realizes, with a jolt, that he’s fallen in love with him.   
  
***  
  
When BB-8 comes wheeling out from behind Ben’s ankles, it’s worth seeing the look of amazement in Poe’s eyes. Then, “Ben? Did you — ?”  
  
“I thought you needed a friend,” Ben says. There’s something in Ben that’s already nervous; he hopes against hope that Poe will actually like the gift that Ben’s given him. A BB unit in neon orange and white. One of a kind.   
  
Poe kneels down beside the droid, and Ben does the same, just to see the look of sheer amazement in Poe’s eyes, the smile that spreads across his face that Ben can reasonably call “radiant”. He’s beautiful, and Ben can’t help but watch him, captivated, all but rooted to the spot. He doesn’t want Poe to stop smiling like that. He doesn’t want Poe to lose that sort of happiness at all.   
  
“He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” Poe says, smiling. “Assuming I got that right...”  
  
BB-8 beeps cheerfully. If it was possible, Ben would imagine BB-8 puffing out his chest. He’s clearly flattered by Poe’s compliment.   
  
“It took a while, making him,” Ben says. “Sketching him out. Finding the model. Stuff like that.” Ben paused. “Do you like him?”  
  
“Like him?” Poe says. “I love him already. He’s beautiful...”  
  
BB-8 beeps cheerfully.   
  
“I’m glad,” Ben says. “I mean...at the Academy, I figured you’d need a friend. When I’m not here.”  
  
Poe stands up. So does Ben. And Poe beams. “Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you, Ben,” he says.   
  
Ben snorts. “ ‘Course you do.” _If anything, I don’t deserve you._ There’s something about Poe where Ben is all but blinded by love for him, and he’d do anything to make him happy. Even if Poe wanted the whole universe.   
  
But Poe would never ask for the whole universe. He’d want to save the galaxy, not rule it.   
  
Poe hugs him tightly, and for a moment, Ben’s surrounded by him. Safe. It’s only BB-8 butting against their legs that allows them to break apart.   
  
“I’ll have to give you something,” Poe says. “Just to pay you back.”  
  
Ben shrugs. “You don’t have to,” he says. “I just thought you’d need a friend.”


End file.
